Fennelstar's Tale
by Fennelstar
Summary: It's just a calm evening when I, a newly named apprentice, am called into the leader's den. It can't be too bad . . . right? But dad's there, and so is Heatherfur, medicine cat of ZenithClan. I know it's a serious manner . . . and now, I'm told that my life will be full of greatness. What will I do? . . . I will follow the path my ancestors have set for me. [ R & R! ]


**Allegiances**

**ZenithClan**

Leader – **Frozenstar** – a thin, old white tom; distinct blue eyes

Deputy – **Ravenscreech** – a mysterious, swift black tom

Medicine Cat – **Heatherfur** – a small brown she-cat

Warriors (cats who are eligible to fight and hunt)

**Pantherclaw** – a cunning black tom

Apprentice, **Adderpaw**

**Fireblaze** – massive red tom

**Featherfall** – a blind white she-cat

**Windfeather** – small silver she-cat

**Sandfire **– pale-colored tom

Apprentice, **Squirrelpaw**

**Fleetstep **– stout white tom

**Petalfrost **– beautiful silver she-cat

**Dustfur **– dark tom; a senior warrior

**Furzeflower **– wiry brown she-cat

Apprentice, **Icepaw**

**Cobrastrike** – handsome black tom

**Rivermist **– young, blue-silver she-cat

Apprentice, **Rainpaw**

**Daisypetal – **pretty pale-brown she-cat

Apprentices (cats training to be warriors)

**Rainpaw **– dark-coated she-cat

**Squirrelpaw – **little russet she-cat

**Icepaw** – pale tom, dark blue eyes

**Adderpaw **– handsome, young dark tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Mistflower – **white she-cat (the mother of **Oakkit**, a russet brown tom-kit, **Mosskit**, a white-silver she-kit, and **Cloudkit**, a white tom-kit)

**Flintfeather **– a dark-silver she-cat (mother to Fennelkit, a dark-coated she-kit)

Elders (cats who have finished serving their duties)

**Lionblaze **– a dark ginger tom; formerly of ThunderClan

**Bramblestar **– brown tom with dark eyes; formerly of ThunderClan

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Tilly – a friendly light-brown she-cat who lives by the moor

Sunbeams peeked in between the emerald flora. A stream flowed and created a serene _whoosh, _in which echoed through the birches and oaks. The horizon was a canvas of azures and distinct cobalt.

A thin-framed white tom weaved through the undergrowth of the woodland. After many moons, he finally had found some time to enjoy the true beauty of his forest. But, a fallen branch snapped after he sat.

"Oh, come on, Adderpaw!"

"Stop it!"

"Ouch, you stepped on my tail!"

The tom perked his ears, an amused smile forming on his muzzle. He then followed the scent of the two apprentices, endeavoring to surprise them. Just a few more pawsteps . . . and . . .

"Hah!"

Adderpaw shrieked, falling into the lush, tall grasses. They wavered about and tickled his nose. Lying beside him was a senior apprentice, Squirrelpaw, giggling as she regarded up the leader.

"You got me, Frozenstar," she commented with another chortle.

Frozenstar smirked and said, "You two should be at camp – the ceremony is going to begin shortly, you know."

Adderpaw returned the smug grin. "Then why are you here, Frozenstar?"

"I'll be heading back, soon." he responded.

Squirrelpaw beckoned Adderpaw towards the direction of camp. "Come on, Adderpaw. Give him some time to himself – he hasn't had any since he became the leader . . . many moons ago."

Frozenstar laughed. "It wasn't _that _long ago."

"Alright, fine." Squirrelpaw said with a shrug, padding into the shade.

Adderpaw decided to follow, tilting his head to the side a bit. The two soon had vanished, and Frozenstar assumed they had reached camp.

The meeting would be soon – the sun was reaching his highest position. _Apprentices, _Frozenstar thought, _many new apprentices._

The leader decided to head back now, or he'd be late. Ravenscreech, his deputy, had been waiting at the camp entrance. The black tom perked his ears as he heard the leader's pawsteps.

"Frozenstar, is it time for the ceremony?"

"Yes – let me assemble the Clan . . ."

Frozenstar leapt onto a ledge at the head of the camp, his tail swishing against the smooth stones. His mate, Featherfall, was emerging from the warrior's den, meeting up with his only son, Icepaw, who'd be a warrior in a moon.

Finally, after observing his Clan for a few more heartbeats, he shouted, "May all cats old enough to fish gather beneath this ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Fireblaze, Sandfire, Pantherclaw, and Furzeflower chattered about their days so far as Windfeather, Flintfeather, and Ravenscreech sat together. Fennelkit followed her mother and father, Oakkit at her heels.

Lionblaze and Bramblestar emerged from the elder's den, shouldering each other playfully. Both were scarred from their previous days as warriors, and Bramblestar told his companion that he'd be off to StarClan in a quarter-moon.

Petalfrost and Fleetstep were seated next to each other, both warriors purring with excitement. Fennelkit could sense that they had some sort of certain closeness, like Ravenscreech and Flintfeather!

Dustfur, Rivermist, and Daisypetal were conversing elatedly at the sight of Petalfrost and Fleetstep. Cobrastrike padded over and gave a curt nod.

Fennelkit huffed out a sigh. _Frozenstar, what's taking so long? _

Adderpaw brushed his tail over Fennelkit's back. "Don't worry; the meeting will begin as soon as Mistflower decides to come out of the nursery."

It seemed as if Mistflower's kits had made the decision, though – Cloudkit and Mosskit charged across the large clearing, tackling Fennelkit and Oakkit.

"Hey, Fennelkit, didn't you hear? Petalfrost is having _kits_!" Cloudkit whispered in his playmate's ear.

Mosskit nodded to confirm. "Ah, I'm so excited! It's too bad that we'll be apprentices before they're born!"

Fennelkit shrugged. "Younger playmates may be too hard for us, anyways. They'll be smelly, squealing, and especially annoying!"

Mosskit and Oakkit giggled, observing their mother as she lumbered across the clearing. She wrapped her tail around them and Cloudkit squeezed between them, stealing their mother's affection from Mosskit and Oakkit.

Fennelkit shuffled over to Flintfeather, who licked her kit's forehead. "Hello, my little soon-to-be apprentice," her mother regarded.

Ravenscreech glanced up at Frozenstar. "Any minute now . . ."

The elderly leader was conversing with Heatherfur, the medicine cat. She glanced worriedly at Petalfrost, whose fur was fluffed up in embarrassment. It seemed that she and Fleetstep found out about the gossip.

After a few heartbeats, Frozenstar opened his mouth, his loud, clear voice echoing in the clearing. "It seems as if _many_ things need to be announced."

Petalfrost sheepishly smiled at Flintfeather, who purred, gazing at Ravenscreech. His expression was solemn as he studied the elderly leader. It would be his time soon. Anxiety filled the deputy.

"First and foremost, we have four noble kits who have reached their sixth moon. These kits are Oakkit, Cloudkit, Mosskit, and Fennelkit." Frozenstar said. His cobalt gaze was locked on them.

"Oakkit, do you promise to learn the ways of a warrior and defend your Clan, even if defending it takes your life?"

Oakkit seemed skeptical at first, but then nodded. "I do!"

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. Oakkit, from now on until the end of your warrior training you will be known as Oakpaw."

There was a silence for a few heartbeats, as if Frozenstar were deciding something – and, well, he was.

"Fireblaze . . . I need you to pass on your phenomenal hunting and fighting skills onto this valiant new apprentice." he finally said.

The young warrior beamed, the crowd parting. He touched noses with his new apprentice, leading Oakpaw through the crowd enthusiastically.

Next was Cloudkit. Fennelkit tuned out from the meeting briefly, glancing enviously at her newly-named companion. Couldn't time speed up, so it would be her turn? She wanted a mentor! A new name!

Mosskit was soon called up, and excitement churned in Fennelkit's stomach. She could smell happiness coming from her mother. She watched her father pad up the aisle – he was called upon to mentor Mosskit!

_Lucky furball, _Fennelkit thought disapprovingly.

"Fennelkit, please step forward."

Flintfeather nudged her kit onward, who was padding bravely through the crowd of her Clanmates. Ravenscreech settled next to his mate, excitement and optimism glowing in his dark emerald eyes.

Frozenstar seemed a mile-high compared to Fennelkit, who stood triumphantly at the head of the gathered Clan. _This was amazing! _Never before had Fennelkit have such a powerful feeling in her chest!

Her heart skipped a beat as the leader spoke with a smile. "Fennelkit, do you promise to learn the ways of a warrior and defend your Clan, even if defending it takes your life?"

_What should I say? StarClan help me! _The kit fumbled for words but soon found them. "I do," she said, her eyes glittering.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. Fennelkit, from now on until the end of your warrior training you will be known as Fennelpaw."

Pride! It felt so amazing to be honored, to be cheered for. Oakpaw, Mosspaw, and Cloudpaw's voices were the highest, mingling with Flintfeather and Ravenscreech's. And, oh StarClan, she could hear Frozenstar chanting her name!

Now, it was time to receive a mentor. Frozenstar seemed indecisive.

But . . . he spoke. "Fennelpaw, I have been confronted by my littermate, Heatherfur. As you may know, she is the medicine cat."

Cats were nodding.

"I may not share anything out in the open, but with you and your father in my den tonight. Heatherfur will be there, and tell you everything."

Ravenscreech's eyes widened.

"All I can say right now is . . ."

Suspense filled the clearing, and anxiety tugged at Fennelpaw.

"I will mentor you."

Adderpaw scurried over; being only a moon older than Fennelpaw, he still behaved like a kit, catching moths and wriggling about in piles of leaves.

"I never thought you'd leave the nursery!" he joked.

Rainpaw giggled as Icepaw pounced on her. Squirrelpaw broke them up – being the oldest apprentice and all, she had to make sure her younger companions were on their _best_ behavior!

The fox-red she-cat smiled. "Welcome, apprentices."

Icepaw snorted. "Let's boss them around . . . c'mon, Rainpaw!"

Squirrelpaw lashed a paw at the white tom. "Just because you're the leader's son doesn't mean I can't claw your eyes out!"

Fennelpaw recoiled. She could see Cloudpaw huddled against his brother with fear. Mosspaw giggled, though, pawing at Icepaw's nose.

The senior apprentice snickered. "I'm kidding. Now, we need to find some room for you in the den, right?"

Fennelpaw nosed her way to the front, following Squirrelpaw. They traveled through the clearing towards a medium-sized den. Heather hung over the entrance. The walls were thickly weaved – it seemed like a warm place to sleep.

Oakpaw padded next to her. "This looks like a nice place to live for six moons, right?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Fennelpaw replied. "It looks warmer than the nursery."

Squirrelpaw looked over her shoulder at the two apprentices. "Yes, it is. I remember my time in the nursery . . . it was freezing that leafbare."

Cloudpaw and Mosspaw were the first to enter.

"It _is _warm . . ."

Fennelpaw gazed around the large den.

"Wow . . . it's _amazing_."

Squirrelpaw beamed. "Now – we've made all four of you some nice, feathery nests. But, when you need to change the moss base, it's up to you – this is just because you're new apprentices and may not be able to weave yet."

Icepaw and Rainpaw nodded, glancing back at the new apprentices.

Fennelpaw gazed out the entrance. The sun was descending.

_What will he say? Am I in trouble?_

She apprehensively pawed at the thick soil, fear emanating from her.

Adderpaw padded towards her, concern flashing in his deep green eyes. It was obvious that he scented her fear, and came to comfort her. _I'm fine . . ._

Fennelpaw watched the last slivers of sun disappear.

It was time.

The clearing was silent; curfew had been a serious matter. Frozenstar was afraid that warriors or apprentices would sneak out of camp, since it had happened numerous times.

Fennelpaw waited at the outside of the leader's den. She was anxious to find out what Frozenstar wanted to say. A voice made her flinch.

"It's just me."

Heatherfur stood there, the moonlight illuminating her pale tabby pelt. Ravenscreech emerged from behind her, his face serious. Fennelpaw felt a chill run down her spine. This _was _bad.

The white leader observed the three felines briefly, and then mewed, "Please, come into my den . . ." his tone seemed uneasy, especially towards Fennelpaw.

Heatherfur padded towards her older brother, following him into the den.

Ravenscreech curled his tail around Fennelpaw. "It'll be fine. You'll see."

Frozenstar sat in his mossy nest, his cobalt eyes fixed on Fennelpaw. "Heatherfur, could you please tell me what StarClan told you about this young apprentice?" he asked.

The medicine cat stood there, her eyes widening. Ravenscreech curled his frame protectively around his kit. Fennelpaw gazed up at Frozenstar.

Heatherfur finally spoke. "You are destined for greatness."


End file.
